


震惊！枪刃不在家，三个男人竟然做这种事！被撞见后还变本加厉！

by Sanna_Lin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Lin/pseuds/Sanna_Lin
Summary: 战士/黑骑/枪刃×骑士蓝色职业4p拘束 蒙眼 下药 产乳 sm
Kudos: 23





	震惊！枪刃不在家，三个男人竟然做这种事！被撞见后还变本加厉！

战士心满意足地端详自己的杰作。  
雪白的床单上被蒙住双眼的骑士双手越过头顶，手腕处被手铐牢牢锁在床头的木板槽里无法挣脱，挺立的双乳上夹着挂有铃铛的乳夹，随着胸膛此起彼伏发出悦耳的声音。被塞着口球的嘴里时不时传出低微的呻吟，似乎在享受身体任人摆布的快感。  
战士的双手附上骑士的腹部，弹了几下白皙的肌肤后一点点下移，在骑士半挺的阴茎根部停下反复揉捏。顶端的小孔里塞着细长的拉珠，露出拉环在外面，在战士挑逗的同时小孔也乖巧地抖动出几滴清液顺着拉环滴落。  
“真棒啊，骑士，”战士用手指蹭了些骑士的清液送进自己嘴里吮吸，就像在品尝山珍海味一般，“你的味道太迷人了。”  
听到战士的话，骑士有些难为情地扭动身子，不由自主地抬起腰把一直与床单紧贴的后穴暴露出来。战士这才看到那一张一缩的后穴里露出四根线来，分别用胶带固定在两侧的大腿上。那里传来低微的震动声传入战士耳中，已经把他的理智搅得一团糟，手里揉动的动作愣是停了下来。  
啧，黑骑这家伙也够变态的。战士瞟了眼坐在他边上的黑骑，对方立马回应一个自信的笑容。  
半个小时前他们俩以想要请教减伤分布为由叫住准备出门的骑士，随后在骑士专注于寻找笔记本的时候将他拦腰抱起扔到床上，再分工把骑士剥的一干二净，然后待骑士被固定完毕依照各自喜好加上各式各样的“装饰”。你问为什么他们俩要这么做，那还用说，当然是馋骑士的身子啦。  
“看来骑士大人已经适应了，加点刺激如何？”黑骑拍了拍骑士光滑的大腿，对自己的杰作表示肯定，手里的遥控器也往上拨了一档，“不愧是最强的骑士大人，竟然能吃下四个跳蛋。”  
“唔！——”本来就因跳蛋数量过多而撑得发疼的后穴突然被震动侵袭，骑士用力摇头，肠壁在猛烈刺激下不停收缩，反而让体内的跳蛋滑到更深的地方，深处被撑开带来的阵痛和敏感点被划过的快感交织着，身子也跟着剧烈摆动，胸前两个铃铛也不停甩来甩去，发出响亮的声音。原本半挺的阴茎早就充血硬得不行，奈何小孔里塞着拉珠，想要发泄的欲望被强行压抑下来，弄得他的脑袋都要爆炸了。  
“怎么，想要吗？”看到骑士的脸上泛起红晕，战士贴近骑士的耳边，轻轻啃咬骑士的耳廓，“光靠这些玩具就要去了？”  
“呼唔……”骑士的脸转向战士，战士温热的吐息打在他的耳边使他的羞愧得不行，但是本能驱使着他将脸颊往战士的嘴唇蹭了蹭，好似听话的小狗渴望主人的爱抚一般，希望战士能够帮他一把。  
战士看骑士如此听话，立刻起了邪恶的念头。他扣住拉珠的拉环往外，以十分缓慢的速度把珠子一颗一颗拉出，每滑出一颗骑士的阴茎就弹动一下。在快要全部拔出的瞬间又送下去，就看见骑士脑袋后仰，脚趾也卷曲起来。战士见状，另一只手也开始揉搓骑士的囊袋，低头亲吻着骑士的脖颈。  
阴茎被他人完全掌控而无法发泄，体内的快感却巨浪般疯狂袭来，骑士觉得自己仿佛在崩溃的边缘徘徊，身体就像个即将引爆的炸弹。偏偏玩弄自己的还是昔日一同奋战的战友们，弄得他更加羞愧难堪。  
“骑士大人已经要不行了？”黑骑也坏心眼地用手指弹了弹骑士脆弱不堪的阴茎，看到小孔逐渐流出混杂白浊的液体，抬头与战士对视一番。  
战士一脸坏笑地反复这个抽送的过程，骑士的小孔也随着珠子的进出一张一合，伴着骑士的呜咽声抖出液体。看骑士差不多到极限了，战士才将拉珠彻底抽出，黑骑看准时机迅速凑上去张开嘴将整根阴茎吞入，用舌头娴熟地在阴茎外围打转。  
骑士的阴茎在黑骑口腔包裹下没能坚持多久，很快就缴械在里面。刚刚的挣扎中他的眼罩有些松动，发泄完后头脑一片空白的他呆呆地看着黑骑满足地把嘴里地精液全部咽下，舌尖还不忘扫一圈嘴唇把残留的也舔干净。  
“骑士大人射了这么多很累吧，”黑骑故作怪腔爬到骑士身边，拿下骑士的口球，手指梳着骑士散乱的头发，“喝点水缓一缓如何？”  
说话间黑骑就从床头端来一杯插着吸管的水送到骑士嘴边，骑士脑袋还有些糊涂，对黑骑显然一副不怀好意的样子也没有反驳的余地，迷迷糊糊就张开嘴喝了几口。没过多久骑士就感到体内似乎涌出一股难耐的热流，顷刻间流遍全身。后穴里的跳蛋还在持续震动，他躁动不安地扭动身子，软下去的阴茎又有了抬头的趋势。  
黑骑十分霸道地扣住骑士的两颊吻了上去，舌头强硬地撬开他的牙齿深入口腔横扫。骑士惊愕地看着黑骑的脸靠得靠近，牙齿被撬开的一瞬间他尝到了黑骑嘴里的一丝腥味，后知后觉那正是自己射出的精液的味道。他努力把脸别到一边想要逃避，然而药物的作用下他根本赢不过黑骑，只能让对方在自己的口中放肆。  
“前后都爽过了，胸部也不能放过哦。”战士取下骑士双乳的乳夹，弯下身吸吮骑士丰满的胸部。骑士的胸肌比二人更为发达，块头也大了不少，战士的舌尖在富有弹性的皮肤上游走，时不时嘟嘴嘬一口。宽大的手掌在骑士的胸膛摸索，指尖蹭过红肿的双乳，见骑士的眉头一皱更是变本加厉地揉动周围的胸肌。  
“唔？！”胸前传来的疼痛使骑士下意识咬紧牙关，结果把黑骑的舌头咬破，血腥味瞬间充斥二人的口腔。他紧张地看着黑骑慢慢退后，嘴角流出的鲜血滴在自己的胸脯。骑士刚准备向黑骑道歉，就看到黑骑俯下身子，十分色气地伸出舌头舔去自己身上的血液。  
被两人轮番舔过的胸部逐渐产生了胀痛感，而体内震动的跳蛋更是让这份难受加倍折磨着骑士。而原本趴在骑士身上的两个人突然起身，微笑地坐在一边撸动各自发硬的阴茎，一边欣赏骑士在床上扭动的模样。看着二人没有丝毫打算帮自己的想法，骑士的双手不停使劲想要挣脱手铐，然而激烈的碰撞中只有勒出的一道道红印。胸部的胀痛感愈发强烈，得不到触碰的他只好侧过身子蹭蹭床单来缓解。早就硬挺起来的阴茎也得不到关爱，再在空气中晃来晃去，快感升到一半停下的感觉让骑士无比煎熬。  
“救……救我……帮帮我……”骑士已经带上哭腔，光是与床单摩擦无法解决胀痛，他只能用泪眼汪汪的双眼求助于把他逼入如此境地的二人。  
“真诚实呢，骑士。”被调教得乖顺的骑士露出可怜巴巴的神态，这让战士十二分满意， 他解开了骑士的手铐，把骑士从床上拉起来从背后抱住，双手绕到前面，弯下来一边啃咬骑士的肩膀一边揉捏他红肿的乳头。  
“哈啊啊……”乳头被刺激后胸部的胀痛感更加强烈，骑士几乎要放弃思考，嘴里只剩一阵阵呻吟。他低头看着战士的手指在自己胸前用力，胸部似乎有什么东西开始往外扩散。  
黑骑靠过来握住骑士的阴茎和囊袋上下套弄，说着“骑士大人的乳头好像有什么东西要流出来了”的同时，灵巧的舌尖也在骑士的乳头外侧快速打转。被战士捏得生疼的乳头落入黑骑的口中，与粗糙的指腹不同，柔软的舌苔带来更多温柔，骑士终于体会到了另类的快感。  
上下都被好好照顾的骑士再也无法克制，欲望冲破心中的所有防线，他在黑骑的手里射出浓浓的精液。但他没想到的是，胸前的双乳竟然也喷射出白色的液体。他顿时惊慌失措，不愿意承认眼前看到的一幕，然而胸部得到释放的舒畅感却真实存在着。  
“不可能……我是男…男人怎么会……”  
“看来那种药确实有用。”战士的手指不停挤压骑士的双乳，让汁水喷得更多更快。  
药？骑士错愕地看着自己的双乳被压榨出一股股汁水，还被等候已久的黑骑尽数吞下。  
“真棒，是骑士大人的奶水。”黑骑的脸上泛着潮红，在尝过骑士的精液后又喝下对方的奶水，让他也快要高潮。黑骑的双手包住自己和骑士的阴茎，沾着骑士的精液做润滑猛烈套弄起来，没过多久仰着脖子嘴里叫着骑士的名字射精了。

枪刃拎着大包小包在门外喊了半天也没有人开门，无奈地把东西放下，掏出钥匙。门口地毯边上另外三人的鞋子好端端放着，和自己出门之前一模一样，那怎么会没人应答呢？  
“骑士？战士？黑骑？”不是说好今天要庆祝蓝色宿舍成立一一个月吗，说好了屋子交给他们布置，结果什么名堂都没布置出来，倒是枪刃自己遵守约定乖乖买了一堆零食饮料。  
嗯？自己的房间好像有什么动静，枪刃踮起脚尖慢慢靠近。他突然有些担心，自己离开这么久了屋子还是没有变化，会不会是另外三人被歹徒绑架了？  
“砰——”枪刃光速推开房间的门，眼前的一幕惊得他顿时瞪大双眼，手里的东西也落了一地。  
“哟，你回来啦，”战士停下手上揉动骑士胸脯的动作，朝枪刃打了声招呼，“别傻站着快过来一起玩啊。”  
这、这是叫……玩？枪刃呆呆地看着被战士和黑骑夹在中间的骑士，张开双腿任由二人摸索，后穴里好像还塞着几根绳子一样的东西。旁边黑骑摸着骑士的脑袋，手伸到骑士身下，轻轻拉扯线一根一根往外拽。枪刃就看到骑士的后穴露出还在震动的跳蛋，被拽出来时裹满了粘稠的液体，四个跳蛋全部拽出的瞬间骑士的身体一下子剧烈抖动起来，挺立的阴茎射出白白的精液顺着柱身流到身下。枪刃紧盯着骑士身下旖旎一片的白浊，不知道射过多少次的份量连床单都湿了一大片，边上湿漉漉的跳蛋口球还有拉珠让枪刃的脸“刷——”地通红起来，过于刺激的场面让他一时忘记呼吸。  
玩这么大，没想到你们是这样的人——不对，你们三人为什么要在我房间玩啊？  
“怎么了枪刃，你难道不想搞骑士大人吗？”黑骑的食指抬起骑士的下巴，对准骑士的嘴深情地吻了下去，缠绵好一阵子才分开，舌尖还悬着银丝，“骑士大人已经被扩张得如此充分，要不我们玩玩双龙？”  
枪刃再次瞪大眼睛，平日里一起生活一起战斗的搭档们口味都这么重吗？不过他心里虽这么想着，身体还是表现出期待的样子，快速脱下裤子就爬上床参与进去。 不想搞骑士？笑话，枪刃早就对骑士那夸张的胸肌垂涎欲滴了，这大好机会他怎么会错过？  
骑士肌肤的触感比他想象的还要棒，枪刃的手扶上骑士被汗水打湿的后颈，靠下来亲吻骑士的后背，沿着骑士的姣好的线条慢慢往下，在快要抵达尾骨的部位停下小嘬一口。果然，已经变得十分敏感的骑士察觉到尾骨周围传来强烈的酥麻感，不由得颤了下身子。枪刃的手继续往下，摸到了骑士湿漉漉的已经被扩张充分的后穴，就着后穴四周的黏液给自己发硬的阴茎润滑。他爬到骑士面前躺下，抱起骑士对准后穴放了进去。  
“啊！”还没做好准备的骑士有点惊慌失措地看着身下被枪刃插入的地方，巨大的阳物若隐若现让他倍感羞耻。枪刃的尺寸足够让骑士失声尖叫，他的双手抱着骑士的腰部，将骑士微微抬起又放下去，每一下都温柔地触及到敏感点却不会带来丝毫疼痛，骑士被带动地又一次唤起欲望，射过数次的阴茎也开始抬头，紧贴着枪刃的腹部胀大起来。  
“也该让我爽一爽了。”战士的阴茎早就硬得不行，奈何他觉得太快在发泄出来有损形象就一直忍着。战士毛茸茸的脑袋顶骑士的肩胛骨，湿滑的舌头不停舔舐后背的皮肤。他把骑士的臀部抬起，压着他的后背把龟头送进后穴里，然后贴着枪刃的阴茎慢慢挺入，直到后穴撑大到足以容纳两根，才和枪刃配合着一起由慢到快地抽送。  
纵然之前做足了扩张，但完全容纳两根阴茎还是会带来意想不到的疼痛，身体仿佛被撕裂开来。被战士压着只能往枪刃身上靠的骑士咬紧嘴唇拼命忍耐，眼泪还是不争气地流了下来。然而枪刃十分温柔地帮他擦拭脸上的泪水，拍拍他的脸颊表示安慰。骑士也紧紧抱住枪刃，承受体内两根巨物的顶撞。他从没想过自己的身体会被捅开到极限，兴许是前面药物的作用，体内撕裂般的疼痛正在慢慢消失，转而代之的是一阵高过一阵的快感，柔软的肠壁吸附着两根发烫的巨物，甚至连隆起的纹路也能感受得一清二楚。爽翻的骑士再也控制不住，仰起头发出阵阵呻吟。  
“骑士大人，”黑骑见骑士抬起头来，顺势用手拖住骑士的下巴，往自己昂扬的阴茎靠近，“不要只和他们俩玩，也来品尝品尝我的吧。”  
骑士听话地张开嘴吞入黑骑的阴茎，舌尖缠绕上粗大发烫的柱身反复舔弄，牙尖轻轻啃咬根部的皮肤。黑骑的阴茎不比身后二人的小，骑士要完全吞下有一定难度，但在药物和情欲的双重作用下他非常卖力地吞吐，让黑骑的龟头抵到自己的喉部。面前的黑骑被骑士的动作搞得神魂颠倒，阴茎很快便胀大一圈。他没料到骑士被折腾成这样还有余力讨自己欢心，这么乖巧可爱的家伙简直让他兴奋过头。黑骑抱住骑士的脑袋用力顶撞，顾不上骑士被疼出泪水，柔软的舌头和喉部已经把黑骑推上顶峰，一口气射进骑士的喉咙里。  
骑士的嘴边流下还未咽下去的精液，身下两根巨物的顶撞却愈发激烈。身体每一处都被填满的骑士早已将理智抛到脑后，追寻快感不断迎合身后二人的顶撞。被压在枪刃腹部的阴茎抽搐着陆陆续续喷射出稀薄的精液，直到再也射不出东西才停下。连续射精的骑士软绵绵地趴在枪刃身上，双眼都快困得睁不开了，却被体内的巨物们顶撞着拉回现实。  
到达极限的战士和枪刃再次加快了抽插的速度，伴着二人低沉的呻吟声将积压已久的精液全部射进骑士的后穴里。  
“你的身体实在太棒了。”终于宣泄出来的战士在骑士的肩上留下一个又一个吻痕，这才慢慢退出他的身体。  
被二人同时中出的骑士全身抽搐着趴在枪刃身上，后穴撑大得一时无法闭合，里面一大股精液顺着穴口缓缓流出。这场剧烈运动消耗了骑士全部体力，他虚弱地闭上眼睛，在枪刃温柔的安抚下睡着了。  
“你们俩真是，玩得太过了吧？人都成这样了。”枪刃看着身上熟睡的骑士，又看看边上大汗淋漓不停喘息的二人，天知道他们怎么想的会搞到这种地步。  
“不好吗？偶尔四个人一起玩玩也不赖吧。”战士重重地倒下来把床铺震得一抖，差点因为吵醒骑士被枪刃打。  
“最起码下次别再来我床上搞了。”  
“那就客厅，阳台，厨房，浴室……只要是和骑士一起不论哪里我都可以。”黑骑也躺下来紧挨着骑士，欣赏他可爱的睡颜。  
我到底碰到了些什么室友啊，枪刃无助地凝视天花板，不停叹气。  


——end——  



End file.
